guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Life of the Sériane Birth seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Sériane. Mercenary Life Always an active, friendly guild that is brimming with life, even in the wee hours of the morning when its members have not yet had their coffee, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun and entertainment. Since it is a role-playing alignment it is trying to bring about, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the many quests made by its Division Leaders (see The Mercenary Alignment on this page) . These allow members to hone their role-playing skills and let them experience the Sériane alignment as if it were imposed on Rushu, albeit not full-time. It also builds trust, interpersonal and teamwork skills, letting the guild become a close-knit, friendly community, and allows the chance for members to specialize in the offered fields of expertise headed by each Department Leader. Membership to these highly-trained and specialized Departments are not required, however. Hierarchy Newly recruited cadets added to the Mercenary Clan ranks remain On Trial until they've learned the ropes and adjusted with long-established members. This is the cadet's chance to shine, so activity must be brimming and hands extended to meet the new arrival, although there is generally no pressure and people tend to fit in straight-away. That said, the Cadet has many opportunities to expand and grow within his or her field of chosen specialty. The guild has a strict hierarchy that observes its Guild Leaders, followed by Seconds-in-Command. A strict code of honor and respect should be observed at all times - thus, the guild has trained some handpicked individuals to enforce these rules, the Seconds-in-Command. While it can sound a tad intimidating, this is really a very basic rule - respect others and you shall be treated the same. The guild has a zero tolerance for troublemaking individuals, or those with a bad reputation. If your name has been irreparably tainted, you will find your application to the guild swiftly denied. Cadet Recruitment Admission to this guild is currently set at Level 95 or above, with few exceptions are made - we do encourage activeness in the guild, and impeccably awesome personality. This means a very high standard of English, and no begging for equipment/hunts - especially given the high activity of the guild, hunting should not be a problem. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to their guild, be very active, and have a desire to empower him/herself, and have a keep interest is developing a self-reliant, role-playing community. To sum it up: applicants should be totally not lame. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild Leader, XxKibaxX, or one one of the Seconds-In-Command. However, addressing any Sériane Kerm member will then refer you to the appropriate person. Once contact has been made, the successful applicant will generally be given the Invite Others right straightaway, with more rights and higher ranks given as they meet the guidelines to rank up, with rights given once a certain rank has been attained, and as progress through the guild hierarchy is made. Guild Member Profiles The Mercenary Alignment Though our Mercenaries would normally accept contracts for miscellaneous things such as assassinations, espionage operations, and Dragoturkey breeding, contracts are currently not being accepted until further notice.